HIS New Addition
by Jade2Hard
Summary: Draco adjusts to a new someone in his life. Hermione struggles on weather or not she can trust Draco or go back to Ron. Part 19 to Someone To Turn To


Part 19 to 'Someone To Turn To'

Again I do **NOT** own any of the characters

Again the characters may be **OOC**

* * *

Draco sat there with his new found son in his hands rocking him back and forth slowly. Hermione sat next to him still a bit uneasy about the situation. How can she just welcome him with open arms just like that? She hasn't seen him in more than a year and the last time she did, he tried to rape and kill her. Something inside of her tells her that everything will be ok though. Draco looked down at his son like nothing else mattered. He sighed deeply and looked at Hermione.

"This is just so….my goodness." he said at a loss for words. Hermione calmed down a bit after a bit of a fit earlier. She did not expect Draco at her apartment that night. She didn't expect to see him at all after Hogwarts. Draco just kept tracing the features of his son's face. "He looks just like me." he said in a now cocky tone trying to lighten up the mood. Hermione's face was still a bit tense. Draco grabbed for Hermione's hand and he held it in his. She looked down and she looked the other way while grabbing at his hand back. She was trying to get use to everything nonetheless. "Hey….this is a happy moment for me. I know you're scared. I am too. I just.…this changes everything." he said softly and Hermione turned her head towards him. They've been sitting there for an hour already in awkward silence and few words spoken. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3:07 am. Hermione looked at her hand that Draco was holding and she looked at Nathaniel who was smiling up at his father now.

"He smiles a lot." Hermione said trying to get into discussion and give it a chance. Whatever _it_ was. Draco smiled at her and then back at his son.

"I can see." he said as he bent down and rubbed his nose on his sons making Nathaniel scrunch up his nose. Draco let out a soft giggle and he pulled Hermione close to him. Even for a second, he wanted to feel like family. Hermione didn't detest this. Tears still fell from her eyes silently. Mostly because she was scared, overwhelmed, or the sight of her son and his father made her cry. It was a lot of things. "The Dark Lord is expecting me to be back with you." Draco unexpectedly said and Hermione's heart jumped a beat. She looked at him and he looked into her eyes. "I cannot carry out my task now." he said softly. Hermione was stunned. His whole life, it was his goal to become a Death Eater and he was throwing it way all right now. "I mean, how can I?" he asked and Hermione looked down. She just stood silent. "Being a Death Eater was something I have wanted for a long time but….I never knew the things they do can be so heartless. I gave it a lot of thought and there were more things in life that are worth more." he said looking down at his son and Hermione looked back up at him.

"S-so….what are you going to do?" Hermione asked. He shrugged and he looked at Hermione and he turned to her. It looked like he wanted to tell her something important.

"I never came here to murder you. I just….after all of these months, I just couldn't get you out of my mind. I mostly came here….to profess my love for you. " he said and she stared at him dead straight in the eyes. She felt flattered in a way but insulted in another way. Flattered because after all they've been through, she actually got to him and broke him down and insulted because how does he expect for her to be with him after all that he's done to her. "Come with me." he suddenly said and Hermione was caught off guard.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief of what he was asking her.

"Look, at this point now, I'm not back…I am in a world of trouble. The Dark Lord will not have it. He will be out for me and he expects me to be out for you and kill you." he said making Hermione quiver a bit. This was all too sudden for her. She nearly forgot about Ron.

"I-I can't." Hermione said tentative about everything. She professed her love to Ron just a few hours ago over the phone and she had sex with him just a little over 24 hours ago. How can she leave with Draco just like that? She was so confused. Draco looked at her with a pleading look.

"I didn't know I had a son, Hermione. No one even _mentioned_ it to me." he said to her and she just looked so perplexed. How can she up and leave Ron? Draco sighed and continued to stare at his son letting her think. He couldn't make her decide right now so he just let her think about it for a bit. Hermione's heart was in her throat now. She thought a lot about it all. Ron left her a long time ago and he never really got over the whole Draco thing. Hermione stared at Draco as he gave warm, tender kisses to his son. He looked so happy with him and he didn't even deny him at all. Afterall, Ron couldn't even accept Nathaniel. It was all becoming clear now. Was last night a mistake with Ron? Did Hermione let him off the hook easy? He after all, left her for Lavender and never really accepted her son. Could she trust him with her son if they ever got back together? Hermione was just so confused. Then she thought about Draco's situation. She couldn't say he left her because they were never together in the first place. She knew the consequences if they slept together but she did it anyways. There were no strings attached. Draco sighed deeply and looked at Hermione wondering if she made up her mind.

"Where would we go?" Hermione asked just wondering what the plan would be and Draco gave her a small tight smile while holding her hand.

"Anywhere away from here. I want to spend my life with my son and…I want us to have a chance at something." he said. Hermione's heart fluttered at the blue eyes she long for. He always had a way of staring into her soul.

"I'm scared, Draco. I don't know if I can believe you." Hermione felt skeptical about this. It could be a trap as far as she knows.

"I know. I'm scared too…I just want you to give me a chance to make it up to you. I am deeply sorry for everything that has happened and for not being here because I didn't know but…I want to be here now and help with ...our son. I can't go back now. He would kill me. I have already risked that chance for you now. I'm happy I did but now…I would be happier if you would accept my offer and leave with me." he said. "I know it's crazy. I've only been here for not even 2 hours but….I've already fallen so head over heels for this little one and I know nothing about him. Except that we share the same blood and his name is Nathaniel. Hermione, I know my life as a Death Eater ended a few months ago when I notice myself thinking about you a lot. I knew it would totally end tonight even before I found out about all of this. This just made my choice more clear." he said as Nathaniel started to fall into a deep sleep now. Hermione got up and paced the room a bit. She thought the whole situation with Ron was confusing.

"I-I don't know Draco." Hermione said holding her hair up because she started to get hot. Draco slowly put Nathaniel on the sofa and he walked up to Hermione. She back up a bit scared of him still.

"Don't be frightened." he said and she looked away.

"Look, the last time you saw me…I _swear_ to you…I wasn't going to hurt you. I just….I don't know what I was thinking. I want you in my life. I mean.…my life has been so screwed up. I hated trying to live up to my Malfoy name. It was just too much for me." he said and she started to walk away and she fiddled with something on a table and he walked up to her. "That night when we made love….I just felt scared because I never knew I can feel so much for a person the way I felt for you. I tried to deny my feelings and…it was wrong." he said putting both his hands on her shoulders form behind. "That night when you called me a coward and how I was afraid of what people would perceive me…I got so angry because…you were right." he said and she looked down. "You were right about everything." he said softly. Hermione turned to him and she saw how bad he felt. "I never meant anything I said…I never meant anything I did. Ever since after that…I couldn't stop thinking about you." he said putting his hands in his pockets. Hermione slowly walked up to him and she looked into his eyes. He looked into hers and he ran his thumb down her cheek. His hands were so warm to the touch.

"You don't know how hard it's been." Hermione whispered as Draco fiddled with her fingers.

"I know. I know and I'm going to be here now." he said looking into her eyes like it was the only thing he can see. "You're safe with me." he whispered to her. She sniffed a bit and nodded. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest from all the feelings building up inside of her again. Draco looked down at her lips and he leaned in to kiss her. At first his lips grazed hers before they actually pressed against each other. His lips were just so warm. Hermione held back a bit but went back into it because it felt so right in the pit of her stomach. This was something she didn't feel when she kissed Ronald. It felt….less desperate. She couldn't say she didn't have feelings for Draco. She just had his baby after all. After a bit, Draco broke the kiss and he pressed his forehead against Hermione's. He kissed her nose and hugged her so close that they can feel each others hearts beating against each others chests. Hermione held him so close and she started to cry. She felt so right in his arms. Being with Draco realized how she felt with Ron. She actually left like a mat. Someone to walk on. Instead of feeling like a French delicacy she felt like a loaf of bread with Ron….like she was his second choice. Draco made her feel important. Like she was someone. Like she was the only one. They both made mistakes but…Hermione now wanted to be with Draco more than ever.

"We need to get out of here first of all." Draco said looking at the time. People would be looking for him now. She wasn't sure about leaving with Draco suddenly, but it may be her only option to live since they would come back for him. "Get some stuff and then we'll leave. We'll talk more but…you can trust me Hermione." he said cupping her face. She nodded and she grabbed Nathaniel from the sofa and she started to pack a few things. Draco said a spell on the door and he helped her. While packing Draco can see how shaky Hermione's hands were. Why wouldn't she be? He held a hand over hers and gave her a glance showing her that everything would be ok. About 5 minutes into the packing, Hermione and Draco heard the doorknob jiggle. They both stood silent for a bit in Nathaniel's room and the doorknob started to jiggle more now. "It's them. Hurry up!" Draco said now throwing stuff into the bag. It was mostly Nathaniel's things and Hermione's wand. They now heard pounding on the door. "We've only got about another minute or two. I've put a charm on the door, but that will keep them away only for a bit. Is there any way out of here?" Draco asked looking around.

"The fire escape in my room." Hermione hurried. Draco grabbed her bag and he opened the window of her fire escape.

"Ill take him." Draco said holding Nathaniel and just as Hermione was about to climb out, she heard the front door break open so she jumped down.

"Hurry!" she said as they climbed down.

"There they are!" they heard from the window above them as they were going down the steps.

"Stupefy!" Draco called out as they ran out of the apartment complex. They both dodged spells that were being thrown at them. Draco held Nathaniel in his arms as he ran with him as steady as he could.

"Get them!" Hermione heard as she saw Death Eaters coming out of her apartment building running after them. She gasped and Draco and she ran.

"Hold the bus!!" Hermione yelled out at the bus stop. The bus waited for them and Draco and her climbed on. "Go!" she told the driver as the Death Eater banged on the door. It was a muggle bus and there were passengers so they couldn't do anything that would blow their cover. Draco and Hermione caught their breaths as they sat down. Hermione bent over and she laid her head on her knees. It felt like this night will never end.

"Hey." Draco said rubbing her back up and down. "It's ok. Its gonna be ok." Draco said panting. Hermione looked up at him with watery eyes.

"No, they're gonna come after me and my son." she said and he pulled her into him and kissed her head. He tried to make her as comfortable as he can. Hermione looked up at her son to see if he was ok. He was still sleeping. Only if he knew what was going on. It was a good think he didn't know. Who knew what was gonna become of the rest of the night. They knew that they had to steer clear of the Death Eaters though.


End file.
